Sound making devices for bicycles are known in the art. Such devices typically are positioned on the bicycle frame so as to come into contact with the spokes of the bicycle as the user pedals the bicycle, causing the spokes to contact the device, which generates a desired sound. Such sound making devices have a particular appeal to young people. However, such known sound making devices have been found to have disadvantages, such as having a relatively complex construction requiring the attachment of multiple separate parts, which can compromise the stability of the device when mounted on a bicycle. Such existing sound makers for bicycles have been found to become easily dislodged by the force of the moving spokes of the bicycle. Other sound makers utilize relatively complex attachment mechanisms, such as nuts and bolts, for keeping the sound maker in place on the bicycle, however, such attachment mechanisms are difficult, if not completely impractical, for young children who are the typical users of such devices.